


Sex with Makoto

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: No fluff, just sex: enjoy this short story of how the menacing Student Council President of Shujin Academy melts like putty when dominated.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Sex with Makoto

Watching the Shujin Academy's student council president walk up and down the school's corridors, her high and mighty demeanor pushing other students away from her, one would have a hard time imagining how much of a deviant Makoto Niijima could be. But the cognitive dissonance between that and the woman on your bed right now could hardly stop you from pleasing her. In fact, Makoto's somber demeanor couldn't be further away from your mind as Niijima's hips swayed as she rubs her pussy all over your face.

You grip Makoto's waist with your two hands while your tongue explores her puffed out labia, lapping up her early juices as she grinds her cunt all over your face; her soft moans echo throughout the bedroom as you push your tongue into her pussy as far as you can, the taste of her grool filling up your palate. "Fuck..." She mewls, her upper body slumping forward as she further pushes out her ass for you.

Your fingers reach for her derriere, spreading her ass so you can get an even better view of her snatch while you eat it, encouraging her to keep dancing all over your face. She gyrates her hips with a peculiar grace, her whole lithe body swinging back and forth as those plump lips spread her lubes over your lips and into your waiting mouth. You cop a taste of her grool, swallowing another serving, and then your tongue is poking the walls of her cavern again, exploring her twitching cunt while she gasps and heaves in delight. Her body leans harder onto yours, and you feel one of her hands wrapping around your hard, throbbing cock, stroking it softly and absent-mindedly, her mind clouded by the pleasure of having her pussy ravaged by your mouth.

As you grip her derriere more fiercely, she brings her mouth closer to your sex. You can feel the warm breath coming from her mouth caressing your shaft before the wet sensation of her lips enveloping your rod takes over; she moans into your bulge while her hips continue to bop, Makoto basically twerking on your face, rubbing her insides all over your tongue.

There's passion in her way of going down on your cock, that fierce attitude of hers, as she milks your rod with her lips while grinding her crotch against your face. Your senses are dominated by the wet warmth of Niijima's cunt as she twerks on your lips, and you can feel the puffed out flaps of her snatch arpeggiating your mouth, one after the other; you try to grab them with your lips, eventually trapping them and taking your time at grazing on them before they escape your kiss, all while her lips brush your shaft and she coos helplessly into your cock.

You place another loud slap on her derriere, sinking your digits into her firm butt once more, giving them a hearty grope before throwing your head back, swallowing another dose of Makoto's grool. "Let me see you suck it," you command, still under the influence of seeing Makoto's pussy filling up your sight. She takes her time before attending your request, lifting one of her legs and giving you one last glimpse of her sex before she moves her body in a way that you can see clearly her lips wrapped around your cock, her face completely flush as she stares at you asking for some level of approval with her eyes.

You nod your head and tell her to carry on, and she proceeds to brush some hair off her face with one hand while the other timidly strokes your rod, milking it for the pre as she traces the shape of your throbbing bulge with her tongue. You can't see it, as her lips fully envelop your tip, but you can feel it -- the way her tongue aggressively polishes your bulge, before the very tip of her tongue toys with your urethral hole, flogging and sounding it. Her distraction with shaking her ass all over your face has now given way to a wilder Makoto, ready to work on your cock all night long.

As you raise your upper body to take a closer look at her, she starts moving her head again. Slowly, but almost systematic in her way of giving head, she goes as far down on you as she deems responsible, then presses her lips into your shaft and comes back up, squeezing the lubes out of your rod, only to do it again, over and over, in her own wicked, methodical way of offering herself to you. Her other hand now finds your balls, cupping them and caressing them lovingly, giving them soft squeezes and pets while saliva oozes from her mouth and coats her knuckles, your shaft, your nutsack.

You find yourself bringing a hand up to her skull, petting her head in your own way of showing your approval. "Just like that..." you encourage her, softly pressing her down every time she descends, your cock going deeper down her throat as she begins to retch accordingly. As you begin to lead the way, her hand escapes your cock and claws at the bedsheets, as she braces for what she knows is about to come.

Sure enough, your next step is to allow her a short breather before pushing her head all the way down to your crotch, at the same time you project your hips upward, shoving your cock the deepest possible into her throat. She gags as her eyes go wide and roll back behind her eyelids immediately after she casts a glance of recognition and maybe pleading at you.

After a couple of seconds, you allow her to come back up, and before she can remove your cock from her mouth, you watch as she scoffs and squeezes her eyelids close before you shove your dick deep down her throat once more, this time fucking her throat without reservations, pistoning yourself ferociously as you push and pull her head towards your crotch, pulling her away only after her nose gets pressed into your pubis, keeping full control of the otherwise dominant femme by holding a handful of her short hair. She gags and gulps with every thrust as the tip of your rod stabs the back of her throat; she claws at the bed sheets with one hand while the other goes straight to her own pussy, as she starts rubbing herself out of the sheer pleasure of being dominated for once.

This animalistic ritual of pushing and pulling comes to an abrupt end when Makoto reels back and gasps, heaving and getting her bearings on reality back. She looks at you with fire in her eyes, not of fury, but desire, as having her face fucked like that put her in the mood for the next step of your mating ritual. "May I... ?" Makoto started, her voice raspy, as she still scoffed the precum glued to her throat.

You reposition yourself in a way that leaves no doubt for her: you want her to climb on top of you and ride your cock. The glance you cast at her is a commanding one, that lets her know who is in control of the encounter, even if she's physically on top. And right now, that's exactly what she needs.

As Makoto straddles your body, aligning her cunt with your cock, you hold your sex by the root, keeping it perfectly upright for Niijima to descend onto, while your other hand reach for her tits, squeezing those firm C-cups one at a time as her nipples poke into your palm. She heaves again, still scoffing and gasping, her upper body lowering towards yours as she slowly brings her hips down, making sure she lets your cock slowly fill her up.

And then, without warning, as soon as you're sure your cock is already being sheathed in her pussy, her soaked labia caressing the swelling bulge atop your sex on its way in, you sink your fingertips into Makoto's waist and projects your waist upwards, fully thrusting yourself inside of her. Niijima's eyes go wide as she lets out a loud, long-winded moan, fluttering eyelids and drooling lips as her whole body trembles for a moment.

You help her relax by allowing her to sit on your lap and then take charge, moving your hips with a primal enthusiasm, while holding hers in place, pulling her down every time she gets bounced up with each stab of your cock; little by little, she joins you in your mating dance, moving her hips up willingly right after you slam your crotch into hers. Her yelps of surprise melt into delighted moans of pure bliss; she closes her eyes and allows you to do as you please, fucking her tight, soaked cunt while watching her tits bounce and tease you, her erected nipples poking out like diamonds, urging you to taste them.

Her pussy is tight and hot, and it squeezes your cock with every stab, hugging and milking it as it pulsates and contracts. You feel her walls closing in around your throbbing bulge, caressing it as it brushes against them as you stretch Makoto from the inside out. And with every thrust, you can feel it going deeper and deeper inside her snatch, to the point you feel yourself knocking on her cervix's door, making Makoto's eyes go wide again as she moans louder and with less control, an unimaginable amount of pleasure coursing through her, lust taking over her body as she begs for more with the way she gasps and stares at you.

Her hips slam harder against yours, as she lets you fuck her harder with each stab. You feel her clawing at the bed sheets under you, the shifting of the fabric just another mere wrinkle of the myriad of sensations you're going through, as your cock twitches inside her cunt and sends all too familiar waves of delight down your spine. "I'm gonna--!" You warn her, and she doesn't stop, going harder in the paint than even before.

You grip her waist even harder now, literally attempting to impale her with your dick as you thrust your hips upward forcefully, making Makoto gasp and howl in delight, until you feel like you have no way of holding back anymore. As you forcefully lift Niijima off your waist, your cock pops out of her pussy as a messy trail of grool connects your sexes. Makoto's body is somewhat limp, as you manage to ragdoll her into sitting on her knees on the bed, and as you position yourself in front of her, grabbing your cock by the root and stroking it ferociously, hoarse growls escaping your throat, she knows what to expect already, as she opens her mouth and her tongue lolls out in expectancy of what's to come.

One last cry of bliss later -- "FUCK!" --, you feel your head going light as your cock starts spraying its hot goodness all over Makoto's face. You spit jizz all over the Council president, the white goo coating her cheeks, her nose, her tongue, running down her chin and coating her neck and spilling on her tits. She heaves and hums in happiness, allowing your cum to pool inside her mouth, lapping up as much as she can catch as your rod keeps delivering her the goods, squirt after grand squirt.

Eventually, the sprays get weaker, as you've delivered her everything you had in store. As the weaker sputters coat her cleavage, she swallows the fresh serving of sperm pooled in her mouth, and then approaches your cock and licks you clean, her tongue lapping up the rogue droplets of jizz dangling out of your urethral slit before opening her mouth wide and bringing the whole of your sex into her mouth, making sure to swallow, too, her own grool from your shaft, milking your rod for the last drops of semen that didn't get to escape your shaft before reeling back and gasping for air once more.

And then, she stares up at you, begging eyes of a submissive woman asking without words whether she was a good girl that night. You sigh, smile, and pat her head, stroking her hair and nodding. "The best," you answer. And, finally, you draw a smile from her.


End file.
